Glow in the Dark Lego
by adrik rochev
Summary: Harry and Ron are playing with lego versions of themselves and Harry starts to glomp the Snape lego!
1. NOOO! Glomping Lego's!

Hey minna-San! I thought I'd try a humorous hp/ss slash involving Lego's! I got the idea while playing with my own set of hp Lego's. BUT I SWEAR!! The Lego of Severus snape glows in the dark! IN THE DARK!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, J.K. Rowling does. and I don't own Lego. the Lego people do.  
  
  
Glow-in-the-Dark-Professor-Severus-Snape-Lego-Thingy.  
  
  
"Oh my god, it glows,"  
  
"What glows?"  
  
"The Lego,"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"That one!"  
  
"WHICH ONE?"  
  
"The one of Snape,"  
  
I didn't know he glowed in the dark."  
  
"But he does,"  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"I just know these things Ron,"  
  
"Really? And you've seen Snape in the dark have you Harry?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Never mind,"  
  
"I guess you could say I have seen him in the dark...."  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWW!!! I didn't need to know that Harry! THAT'S Gross!!!!"  
  
"Well, you did ask me the bloody question,"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"How come my Lego guy doesn't glow in the dark?"  
  
"I dunno Ron, mine doesn't either,"  
  
"Look how ugly 'Moine's Lego is!"   
  
*Picks up 'Moine Lego and shows Harry*  
  
"I know!"  
  
*Ron pulls head off the Lego and biffs it out the window*  
  
"MA HAHAHA!!"  
  
*'Moine comes in and looks at Ron queerly.*  
  
"What's with him?"  
  
"He threw you're Lego out the window. Said you where ugly,"  
  
"WHAT!!!!"  
  
"Well it's true!"  
  
*'Moine storms out after hitting Ron and Harry both*  
  
"Hey, look at my Lego guy! ain't he cute?"  
  
*Harry is staring immanency at the glow-in-the-dark-Professor-Severus-Snape-Lego-Thingy*  
  
"Harry?"  
  
*Is still staring immanency at the glow-in-the-dark-Professor-Severus-Snape-Lego-Thingy*  
  
"HARRY?"  
  
*is still staring at the Lego*  
  
"HARRY??? Are you in there?"  
  
"Harry picks up Lego and glomps it*  
  
"HARRY!! THAT'S GROSS!!!!"  
  
*Suddenly, like magic, the real Professor Snape shows up*  
  
"What in bloody hell are you doing Potter?"  
  
*Harry is still glomping the snape Lego. and doesn't relies that the real Snape's behind him*  
  
"He's...he's glompingthelegosnapesir,"  
  
"What was that Wesley?"  
  
"I said he's glomping a Lego Snape sir,"  
  
"A Lego Snape?"  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
*Harry stops glomping the Lego snape and looks up at the real Snape.*  
  
"P-professor Snape?"  
  
"Potter,"  
  
"ohmygod.Ijustglompedalegoversionofsnapeandtherealsnapewasrightbehindme,"  
  
"You what?"  
  
*Harry holds up the glow-in-the-dark-version-of-professor-Severus-snape*  
  
"I glomped you,"  
  
"YOU WHAT?"  
  
"I said I glomped you,"  
  
*Snape pulls out his wand and points it at harry*  
  
"You glomped me?"  
  
"well, the Lego you,"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
*Harry is bent over with pain*  
  
"What was that for Professor?"  
  
*Ron sneaks out of the room, shutting the door behind him*  
  
"for glomping me,"  
  
"Don't you want me to glomp you?"  
  
"....."  
  
"well?"  
  
"...."  
  
"if you don't answer me, I'll just have to glomp you,"  
  
"....."  
  
*Harry stands up and pushes Snape down, straddles his hips and glomps him*  
  
"OFF!"  
  
*Harry pulls away*  
  
"Why? Didn't you like it?"  
  
"Detention! 8:00 tonight Potter!"  
  
"yes sir,"  
  
TBC!  
  
A/N lol. funny story ne? Harry Potter Lego's rule!! R&R! 


	2. Another detention!

Hey minna-San! I thought I'd try a humorous hp/ss slash involving Lego's! ( Very fluffy.)I got the idea while playing with my own set of hp Lego's. BUT I SWEAR!! The Lego of Severus snape glows in the dark! IN THE DARK!!!  
Also, I kinda changed the meaning for Glomp. I now mean's (In this ficcet, i mean) enthusiastic hugs and kisses.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, J.K. Rowling does. and I don't own Lego. the Lego people do.  
  
  
Glow-in-the-Dark-Professor-Severus-Snape-Lego-Thingy.  
  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness Potter,"  
  
"But I'm early!"  
  
"10 more points for you're cheekiness,"  
  
"Cheekin?"  
  
"YES!! 20 more points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"What is it now Potter?"  
  
"Can I glomp you?"  
  
"NO!!! 50 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
*Sighs*  
  
"Why not? don't you want me too?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"...."  
  
"I'm gonna glomp you if you don't answer me,"  
  
"No. Go and clean out those cauldrons,"  
  
*Puppy dog face appears*  
  
"NOW!"  
  
*Holds up Snape Lego.*  
  
"Please?"  
  
"GO. CLEAN. THE. CAULDRONS. NOW."  
  
*Sulks*  
  
"NOW!"  
  
*Goes to the nearest Cauldrons and starts to clean it*  
  
"Stupid....bloody....cauldrons,"  
  
*One hour later*  
  
"Stupid....bloody....cauldrons,"  
  
*Laughing from Professor Snape*  
  
"Not down those cauldrons yet Potter?"  
  
"Stupid....bloody....cauldrons,"  
  
"No?"  
  
"shut up Snape,"  
  
"Why? I torment you any other time,"  
  
"Cause if you don't, I'll glomp you and you're Lego self,"  
  
*No replies*  
  
"say something if you don't want me to glomp you,"  
  
"..."  
  
*No reply from snape*  
  
*Harry runs over to the professor and glomps him*  
  
"AHHHHH!! BUGGER OFF!!"  
  
"But...!"  
  
" BUGGER OFF!!!!!"  
  
"BUT!!"  
  
" BUGGER OFF!!!!"  
  
*Kneels down infront of snape*  
  
"Please?"  
  
*rolls eyes.*  
  
"....."  
  
"Please!!??"  
  
"NO!!! DETENTION TOMORROW NIGHT! 12:00 AM! ASTRONOMY TOWER!"  
  
"BUT!!??"  
  
"AND NO WINTER CLOAK!!"  
  
"But It'll be cold!"  
  
"awwww, Potter can't stand a bit of coldness?"  
  
"CAN TOO!"  
  
"Can you now?"  
  
"YUP!"  
  
*Snickers to self*  
  
"We'll see about that now won't we, Mister Potter?"  
  
"I guess,"  
  
*Laughs evilly* (Snape)  
  
"MAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Will you let me glomp you tomorrow?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Please? I really want too!"  
  
"....."  
  
"ANSWER ME!!?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"PLEASE?"  
  
"Go to bed Potter,"  
  
"Your's?"  
  
"I said go to you're own bed in you're own dorm. NOW!!"  
  
*Puppy dog face*  
  
"Why?"  
  
"100 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!!! NOW GO!!!"  
  
*Rather sulkingly*  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
*Leaves*  
  
"...."  
  
*Sighs*  
  
TBC!!!!  
  
SO? what did ya think? another funny chappy? R&R!!! 


	3. Yet another detention! will We ever get ...

Disclamer : See chapters one and or chapter two  
  
  
"Brrrr! It's cold out here!"  
  
*Shivers*  
  
"I wonder where Snape is....."  
  
*grabs cloak that he had hid. Shivers*  
  
"Mister Potter....10 points from gryffindor...."  
  
*Snape pops out from the shadows, with a very thick and very warm winter cloak on.*  
  
"Cloak off."  
  
"But it's freezing out here!"  
  
"10 points. off,"  
  
*sulkingly*  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
"Oh and yes....50 points for sneaking out after curfue,"  
  
"But you told me to be here!"  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"yes!"  
  
"I said no such thing. 5 points,"  
  
*Irritated look on harry's face*  
  
"Can I glomp you?"  
  
"......"  
  
"I can?"  
  
"...."  
  
"YAY!!!"  
  
*Starts to glomp snape*  
  
*Suddenly reacts*  
  
"POTTER!! OFF!"  
  
*Pouts*  
  
"I'm not a dog you know,"  
  
"Yes, well. you act like one, so you should be treated like one,"  
  
*Pouts. Sticks bottom lip out.*  
  
"That's mean,"  
  
"so?"  
  
"Can I glomp you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"PLEASE!!!"  
  
"NO! 50 points from gryffindor!"  
  
*Pouts*  
  
"That's it professor. I'm asking permission to glomp you,"  
  
"....."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"...."  
  
"I'm gonna glomp you if you don't answer me,"  
  
"...."  
  
*pulls out the lego snape.*  
  
"See how cute you are?"  
  
*Shoves lego into Snape's face*  
  
"SEE??"  
  
"GET THAT INSUFFERIBLE THING FROM UNDER MY FACE!"  
  
*pouts*  
  
*Smirks*  
  
"And I'd now like to tell you that between today and yesyerday, you've lost over 300 points? putting you 100 and 25 points in the hole?"  
  
*sulks*  
  
"So? As long as I can glomp you points don't matter to me,"  
  
"Oh really now? Is that true?"  
  
"yes..."  
  
"then you won't mind is I take another 100 points from gryffindor?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Why? I didn't do anything?"  
  
"so?"  
  
"So? are you gonna let me glomp you?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"...."  
  
*glomps professor snape*  
  
*moans*  
  
"off....."  
  
*harry: giggles*  
  
"off....n..ow.."  
  
*Glomps more*  
  
*snape staitin's up*  
  
"GET OFF NOW!!!"  
  
*puppy dog face*  
  
"1000 points from gryffindor!"  
  
"WHAT??? IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE???"  
  
"yes it is. Detention. tommorrow. The class room."  
  
"Sure. you say you don't want to glomp me, however ever time you give me another detention,"  
  
"Good night Potter. Off you go now."  
  
"yes sir,"  
  
*Truges back down to the gryffindor tower*  
  
"another detention!! YAY!!"  
  
  
  
SO? what do ya thing? 


	4. Potion's class

Disclamer - see chapter 1  
  
  
*Potions. Next day*  
  
*stares at snape lego.*  
  
*nudges*  
  
"Harry?"  
  
*Ron waves a hand infront of Harry's face*  
  
"Harry? Snape's coming. He's gonna yell at you,"  
  
*Snape come up at Harry from behind*  
  
"Potter! What are you doing?!"  
  
*Ron looks from Harry, to the lego, to snape and back at Harry*  
  
*Harry stares at the lego*  
  
"Harry! Come on! snap out of it!"  
  
*Harry: Drools.*  
  
"Lego....."  
  
*Glomps lego like no tomorrow*  
  
"MISTER POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
*Everyone turns, drops what they're doing and stares*  
  
*Harry: Snaps out of tranze*  
  
"what the...?"  
  
"Mister Potter I-"  
  
*Bell rings*  
  
"Mister Potter. Stay put,"  
  
*muttering*  
  
"yes sir,"  
  
"Ron: But!..."  
  
"Mister Weasley. Please shut that hole in your mouth and leave,"  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
*trudges away after glancing at Harry*   
  
"Mister Potter..."  
  
*Is staring at the lego again*  
  
*Growls*  
  
"Potter.."  
  
*Heavly glomps lego*  
  
*Turns around*  
  
"Professor!"  
  
"Potter!"  
  
*Starts to glomp*  
  
"OFF!"  
  
*Stops.*  
  
"Sorry Sevvie."  
  
*Weird face*  
  
"Ahh. Sevvie? Never call me that again. 20 points,"  
  
*puppy dog face*  
  
"Why?"  
  
"10 more points. because,"  
  
*grins*  
  
"It's cute!"  
  
"POTTER! 100 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
*Mumbles*  
  
"Fine. Arse,"  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"I said. Fine. Arse,"  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
"FINE! I was just leaving,"  
  
*Leaves*  
  
"Finally!"  
  
*Goes over to a cabnet. Opens it up.*  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
*Pulls out a bottle*  
  
"Here it is,"  
  
*pulls out a glass. uncorks bottle. pours himself a drink*  
  
"Brandy!"  
  
*Downs the whole glass*  
  
*Sighs*  
  
*Sits down.*  
  
"I.....hate.....Potter!"  
  
*Thinks*  
  
"Shit! I have a detention with him tonight."  
  
..........  
  
Tbc!  
  
Please review  
  
" 


	5. Drunkin Master

Disclamer - see chapter one   
"knock, knock, knock,"  
  
(Slurred) "Come in,"  
  
"Professor?"  
  
(Slurred) "Come in and sit down by the fire,"  
  
(Walks over. Sits.)  
  
"Are you ok sir?"  
  
(Slurred)"Whaadya mean am I ok?"  
  
(Sees the bottle of brandy)  
  
"Are you drunk sir?"  
  
(Slurred) "no...mabey.."  
  
(Timidly) "Do you want me to leave?"  
  
(Slurred) "No, I want you to come here,"  
  
(Points to the space beside him)  
  
(Timidly) "Why?"  
  
(Slurred and said in a barking sort of way) "Do not disobey me!"  
  
(stands up, then walks to the couch. Sits down as far away as possible from Snape)  
  
(Glares) "Come over here now."  
  
(Inches over)  
  
"Closer,"  
  
"Professor? Are you sure you're not drunk? You're starting to scare me,"  
  
(Slurred, yet again) "Of course I'm not drunk...Against school rooms that is, to get drunk on a weekday,"  
  
"Then why do you have a bottle of brandy out then eh professor?"  
  
(Slurred)" S's from last weekend,"  
  
(Grins) "Can you glomp me?"  
  
"No,"  
  
(Looks around) "Wow, it's really hot in here, don't ya think? I'm gonna go hang my cloak up,"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
(Stands up, peels cloak off)  
  
"P-Potter...This is a detention. Go clean the shelves now,"  
  
(Rolls eyes. Starts to take off his vest)  
  
"It is really hot in here! How can you stand it professor?"  
  
(Eyes popping) "I don't think it's hot in here. It's cold,"  
  
"Is that so professor?"  
  
(Pulls cloak closer around himself) "Yes,"  
  
(grins) "What me to warm you up?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Well?"  
  
(Silence)  
  
"Ok, I will then,"  
  
(Silence)  
  
(Walks over with cloak and vest. Throws vest on the floor. Sits next to Severus. Raps cloak around the two of them. Cuddles him)  
  
(Does nothing)  
  
(Rubs his face into Severus's cloak)  
  
"Hmmm... you're cloaks so soft, you know that?"  
  
"Yes...."  
  
(Looks up)  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Do you want me to clean the book shelves?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Well, that's a change. You must really be loaded,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"There you go. I've proven my point,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Is that all you're gonna say?"  
  
"No,"  
  
(Nuzzles Severus cloak again)  
  
"Night Sevvie,"  
  
"No,"  
  
(Falls asleep)  
  
(Snape gets up, lifting Harry)  
  
"Stupid prat, falling asleep in detention,"  
  
(Walks into his bedchambers. Drops Harry on bed. Covers him up)  
  
"Stupid brat will be out of his mind in the morning,"  
  
(Climbs into bed next to Harry, but stays at a fair distance)  
  
*MORNING*  
  
(Harry and Sevvie are all tangled in one-another and in the blankets)  
  
"AHHHHH! TELL ME I DID!"  
  
"Don't you mean didn't?"  
  
"No, no I mean did,"  
  
"No, you didn't. You fell asleep during you're detention,"  
  
(Disappointed look)  
  
"Go to breakfast,"  
  
(Is about to stand up, but then sees that he's wearing black silk robes)  
  
"Did you..??"  
  
"Transfigured you're robes Potter, yes,"  
  
"I gotta go!"   
  
(runs out the door)  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
TBC!!!  
  
I personally thought that this chapter was funny, but I'm getting a bit too serious here lol. R&R. 


End file.
